


(A) (S)ingle (D)esire

by Yaoi_Lover_Bro



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adult Gaara, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Gaara, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bonding Time, Bonfires, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Camping, Canon Autistic Character, Coming Out, Cute, Day At The Beach, Eventual Smut, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fools in Love, Frottage, Gaara Sabaku - Freeform, Gaara makes bank, Gaara's a good cook, Gay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should fix the order of these tags but I probably won't, I swear this is a good story, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Keeping Quiet for the Kid, Kissing, Light Angst, Like hella cute kid, Love Confessions, M/M, Meltdown, Multiple chapters, Mutual Masturbation, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Naruto and Gaara have a kid, Naruto calms Gaara down, Naruto's a stay-at-home dad, No Smut, Okay later I'll put smut, Okay second chapter will have smut but I don't know how much, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Over stimulation, Rubbing sunscreen on someone, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sensory Meltdown, Sensory Overload, Sex, Temari's a good sister, Ten Years Later, Termari is their surrogate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gaara (Naruto), Topping from the Bottom, Truth or Dare, Two Fathers, Two Shot, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uke Gaara (Naruto), Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, a lot of fluff, adult Naruto, asd, at least for the first chapter, autistic child, like a lot, maybe more chapters, naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Lover_Bro/pseuds/Yaoi_Lover_Bro
Summary: Autistic!GaaraXNarutoThe gang decides to throw a bonfire at the beach, but the only thing Naruto's worried about is if Gaara's going. They've had strong feelings for each other for years. And everybody knows it. But because of Gaara's autism, it's hard for him to pick up on Naruto's hints.





	1. (A) (S)ingle (D)esire

**Author's Note:**

> A short cute story that's full of fluff, is funny, and has just a bit of angst. I'm horrible as descriptions but I swear it's a good story! It's to spread at least some awareness about ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder). However, I'm sorry if Gaara comes off as a stereotypical version of it. But since every case is different, I like to think that's just how Gaara would be. I usually prefer Seme Gaara and Uke Naruto, but this fan fiction just went the other way, but there's no smut, sorry! (Read tags)

"Hey Gaara," Temari walked up to the counter her little brother was reading his book, he didn't look up but she knew he was listening. "Kankuro and I are gonna go to the beach for the bonfire Shikamaru invited all of us to, you said you didn't wanna go last week. So I'm asking if you changed your mind about it." He lifted his head but still didn't look at her and took a few moments to answer, "Is Naruto going to be there?"

Temari had a smile on her face, she knew Gaara had taken an infatuation to the blond ever since they met back in his first year in middle school. Naruto had just transferred and some of the boys tried to make a deal with him: they wouldn't bully him-- because of his whisker looking birthmarks-- if he helped keep look out as they dump the autistic kid into the trash (again) just before the garbage truck came to take it to a landfill. Naruto had been disgusted by them but decided to "help" them with their sadistic plans. However, much to their and Gaara's surprise, those boys ended up bruised and bloody with old lunches and rats to keep them company in the metal prison for trash. Temari laughed to herself as she remembered Gaara coming home that day with an actual smile on his face as he told her and Kankuro about the 'pretty blond boy' who helped calm him during a sensory meltdown.

Gaara paid no mind to her laugh as he continued to wait for a response. "Yup, Naruto will be there. In fact, Shikamaru's been telling me that he won't stop asking if you said you'd go yet, calling him 'troublesome'." Gaara glanced at her but didn't know what to do about the smirk that played on her lips.

Kankuro then came downstairs in beach shorts and a t-shirt, holding three towels as he entered the kitchen. "You guys ready to go?" Gaara looked up at him then closed his book, "Okay, let me change my clothes first." The two older siblings watched as he left for the stairs, "You think he'll be fine? It'll be pretty noisy there." Kankuro asked worriedly, Temari just smiled however, as she adjusted her cover-up skirt she was wearing over her bikini.

When Gaara returned back downstairs, in similar clothes as his brother, they all put their sandals on and gathered in the car. As Temari and Kankuro argued over who controlled the radio, Gaara was rubbing his arm as he looked out of the window. It was partially opened and he was enjoying the breeze hitting his hair. The car suddenly drove pass a landfill as they got on the freeway and a _very_ unpleasant smell invaded the car.

"Ugh! Kankuro, that's gross!" Temari scolded as she pinched her nose close and continued driving one handed.

"What!? I didn't do it! _You_ probably did!"

As the two argued, Gaara smiled softly as he remembered the day it smelled like old bananas and rotten eggs.

______________________ 

_"Look at him, he's crying again!" One of the bullies laughed as he continued to tightly grip onto Gaara's arm. "Wuah! Are you crying for your mommy?" Taunted a different bully who was digging his nails into his other arm._

_"Te-Te...!" Gaara tried to yell out as the four bullies, not including Naruto-- who was traveling about six feet behind them, trying to control his anger--were carrying him to the main garbage can the school used. Arms and legs captured and Gaara couldn't do anything but cry._

_"Te-te-total loser!" Laughed a bully holding one of his legs._

_"T-Temari!" Gaara shut his eyes and struggled, yanking his arms, kicking, and twisting his body. Tears ran down his cheeks as it suddenly became hard to breathe. They then approached their destination, "Okay gentlemen, you guys ready to do this?" They all laughed and began swinging Gaara, "On the count of three; one, two, thr-!"_

Punch!

_One of the bullies went flying as Naruto swung his fist at him, "Get _away_ from him!" Since one of his legs were finally free, Gaara kicked the other kid holding him and caught him by surprise._

_Though he finally got his feet back on the ground he still wasn't free from the other two caging his arms._

_Naruto then turned around and charged after the one to Gaara's right, tackling him to the ground._

_Too much was happening._

_He hated when people touched him without permission._

_The sounds of punching and kicking filled his ears._

_Shouts and yelling._

_It was so loud._

_Too loud!_

_He couldn't stop it, he didn't know what he was doing. But when he finally got back in control of his body, that was when Gaara saw his bul-._

______________________

"Make sure you guys put on sunscreen, especially you Gaara. I don't wanna hear you complain about the feeling again." Temari said as she turned off the car. It was then that Gaara realized they had arrived at the beach. "Temari, you don't have to baby Gaara." Kankuro shook his head, she glared at him. But before she could, Gaara stepped out of the car with his towel in hand. He put it behind his neck and made his way over to their group of friends.

There was an intense volleyball game going on between Lee, Tenten, and Neji against Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Ino and Sakura were both bathing in the sun, working on their tans while Shikamaru and Chouji worked on the fire pit. Gaara walked up to the two of them, wanting to ask if they needed help, but didn't know how to form the words. "Oh, hey Gaara." Shikamaru smiled, Chouji turned around and shouted, "It's Gaara!" He went to hug him but Gaara immediately dodged him and watched as Chouji landed on the sand.

"Chouji," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head, "you know you have to ask him before trying to hug him."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Chouji laughed as he stood up, dusting the sand off himself but smiled at his friend, "Sorry, Gaara."

"Shikamaru!" Temari called as she and Kankuro made their way to them. It was then Gaara noticed the red handprint on his brother's arm. "Hey guys," Shikamaru greeted and welcomed the kiss to his cheek by Temari. Gaara decided to look around for a certain blond and was disappointed when he couldn't find him.

Then suddenly he heard a shout of his name coming from the crashing waves, "_Gaaaara!_" He instantly recognized the voice of his closest friend. He ran to the waves with a soft smile on his lips and waited for Naruto to finish his race with Sasuke. They were surfboarding and he wasn't sure who exactly was winning, but enjoyed the sight of a shirtless Naruto. Both he and Sasuke ran to shore with their boards and apparently Gaara was the finish line. Naruto then suddenly tripped over the rope around his ankle connected to the surfboard and with a _wah!_ he fell.

"Ha! I win, Dobe." Sasuke smirked as he slowed down after passing Gaara. "Shut up, Teme!" Naruto threw a handful of ocean wet sand at him, though Sasuke dodged it Gaara ended up with some on his cheek. "Good going, idiot," Sasuke shook his head.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, Gaara." Naruto quickly stood up and jogged up to him. Though Gaara was cringing due to the weird feeling, he wiped it away and smiled at him. "Hi, Naruto."

"Hey, Gaara." He smiled largely as he freed himself from the surfboard. "Okay love birds, I'm going to play volleyball now." Sasuke said as he turned to the rest of their friends, board under his arm. Gaara pulled a confused look as Naruto blushed, "_Love birds_?"

"I-it's just an expression..." Naruto's face reddening as he thought about the possibility of being with Gaara. "Are you okay Naruto? You're getting pretty red, do you need sunblock?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Gaara and saw he was actually facing him, and smiled, "No, but you just got here, did you put any on, yet?" Gaara turned his head toward the crashing waves before answering, "No, I don't like the feeling of it."

"Me neither, but it's better than red irritated skin. Let's get you some from Sakura." Naruto said as he turned to her direction, Gaara following not far behind. Though it'd be about an hour before the sun sets, Shikamaru and Chouji had successfully started the fire. Team Neji cheered as they won their game, Kankuro was chatting with Shino, who was replaced by Sasuke. And Temari was laying on a towel with Shikamaru rubbing sunscreen on her back with a fake bored look. When Naruto and Gaara walked up to Sakura and Ino, the two were talking about Sasuke, of course.

"Hey Sakura, can I borrow your sunblock?"

"Yeah sure, here you go," She smiled as she handed it over, "and hi Gaara." Ino waved too but Gaara only said a simple _hello_ back. "Thanks, Sakura." Naruto said as he went to where he set up his own spot, it was at the edge of the group's area and somewhat isolated. He had a large orange towel laid out with a beach umbrella up and opened for shade, that was _also_ orange.

"_Orange_ you glad Sakura had that sunscreen?" Gaara said as he sat directly under the shade provided, sandals taken off. Though it was said in a monotonous voice, Naruto couldn't help but break out in laughter as he took a seat beside him. Due to the angle the umbrella was buried in the sand, it gave the two a lot of privacy. "Here," Naruto said as he gave the bottle to him, Gaara opened it and squirted some onto his hand before rubbing it on his legs. Only up to a bit above the knee since his shorts were knee length.

"You going swimming later?" Naruto asked as he stretched his arms, trying to not look at those wondering hands. Gaara then took his shirt off, "Yes."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but Gaara thought nothing of it. He got more of the sunscreen and started rubbing it on his arms and slowly got to his chest. Naruto licked his lips as he watched those muscles move under porcelain skin. Gaara noticed his staring, "I don't like being looked at like that." He didn't say it rudely nor kindly, just his usual monotonous voice. Naruto jumped at being called out on, "Haha, sorry Gaara. I just... I like looking at you." He admitted quietly with a soft smile. Gaara wasn't sure how to react, he didn't like it when people just stared... but he also didn't really mind that much when it was Naruto.

So instead of doing something about it he just continued spreading the sun protection. He finished his chest and stomach but was having difficulty with his back. "Want help with that?" Naruto asked with the same small smile on. Gaara sat still for a few moments but Naruto knew that was just how he was.

"With what?"

"Help you spread it on your back, of course."

"Okay."

Naruto's smile grew and he picked up the bottle and got the white substance on his palm, rubbing his hands together. Just as he was about to touch Gaara's back, he realized what an awkward angle it was.

"Why don't know lay down so I can get your whole back?" Naruto suggested, Gaara complied and shifted around until he was comfortably on his stomach.

Naruto slowly rubbed in circles, starting from the top near his red hair to his lower back where it dipped in. They probably spent much more than enough time doing that. But Naruto was enjoying the view and touching Gaara, a rare thing to do. As for Gaara, he was enjoying the massage and didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest, Naruto was probably the only person, that wasn't his family, he fully trusted.

He could see their friends enjoying the beach, some were surfing, others were swimming, and they were all having fun. Temari could see from the ocean what the two teens were doing, she smiled happily to herself. It was obvious they liked each other and she wished that they'd hurry up and see that too.

"Do you think you're ready to go swimming now, Gaara?" Naruto asked, even though he'd rather spend the whole time like this. Gaara sat up and nodded. They both stood and made their way to their friends already in the ocean. They spent the next forty minutes playing Marco-Polo, racing each other, building sand castles, and burying Naruto-- which everyone decided he'd look best with a female mermaid's body, and he strongly opposed to it.

The sun had finally set and the bonfire was lively, Sakura and Ino were singing to Sasuke's guitar strumming. Gaara had left to go to the restroom really quick, but on his way back he saw a shiny looking shell. He was about fifteen feet away from the group as he bent down to try and retrieve it. The waves were calm as they came on and offshore as he picked it up. Smiling, he stared at the spiral on its side, ridiculously similar to the leaf symbol on the shirt Naruto wore the day they first met.

"_Watch out!_" Kiba suddenly yelled, he was kicking an, abandoned, ball in the air and decided to kick it as hard as he could to see how far it would go. But he didn't expect Gaara to be standing there in the pitch black. The ball suddenly hit impact with his stomach, and with so much force he ended up falling into the freezing cold water.

"_Gaara!_" Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto all yelled. However Naruto jumped up the fastest and ran to him. Gaara sat up, shivering and breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara! I-I didn't know you were standing there!" Kiba tried to explain which caused Gaara to quickly cover his ears and rock back and forth. "It's okay, Kiba. But he's not listening right now, I need a towel, can you get me one?" Naruto asked calmly as he bent down. Kiba was shocked at how calm he was, but before he could even turn around Hinata was suddenly behind him with a towel, "Here, Kiba."

"Temari." Kankuro said.

"I know, but I don't have the kit with me."

"What?" He looked at her, "it's for emergencies, how do you_ not_ have it?"

"He hasn't had a serious sensory meltdown since he was fourteen! Three years ago!" Temari said in defense.

"Guys," Naruto said, still calm as he lifted Gaara from the water wrapped in the towel, "arguing won't do anything but make it worse. Make sure the others stay by the fire, I'll be over here taking care of him. You know he'd be devastated if this ended early because of him." Naruto made his way to his little set up and placed Gaara down. Temari and Kankuro nodded in guilt as they went back to the rest of the worrying group.

He could hear them try to convince them that Gaara and him were perfectly fine by themselves.

Gaara was rocking back and forth, shivering aggressively, and had his hands tightly over his ears. Though his voice didn't show it, Naruto was incredibly worried about Gaara. "I'm going to rub your arms to warm you up. I'm going to rub your arms to warm you up." He said over and over again so that Gaara would at least have some idea as to what was happening to him. Naruto used the towel around him to help dry and warm him up. Gaara's eyes were screwed shut.

"I'm just rubbing your arms." Naruto repeated again but knew that it wasn't good enough. "I'm going to hug you," he said as he got up and sat down against Gaara's back. He flinched away but didn't open his eyes or uncover his ears. With one arm Naruto hugged him, rubbing him with the towel. He rested his jaw on his shoulder and with his other hand he began to pet and comb through his wet red hair. "You're okay, Gaara. Just breathe." Naruto whispered as Gaara tried to escape his grasp out of instinct.

______________________

He felt cold.

Wet.

Scared.

Something touching his arms.

Something on his back.

A hot breath on his neck.

_"It's okay Gaara. Just breathe."_

He realized he was sobbing and convulsing shivers.

He was so cold.

_"It's okay Gaara. Just breathe."_ He knew that voice, it was so familiar yet sounded so far away.

God, it was so cold.

But what was happening?

_"I'm hugging you to warm you up."_

How did they know...?

What keeps touching his head?

_"Can you open your eyes, Gaara?" _That voice, he knew who it belonged to.

______________________

Naruto had spent twenty minutes hugging Gaara, trying to get him to come back to reality. He held him the whole time, even when he'd try to escape every few minutes. This was the first time he'd ever felt Gaara's hair, and even though it was wet, he could tell it was naturally soft.

A while ago Gaara had uncovered his ears and instead held onto Naruto's arm with the towel. His grip was so tight he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with bruises. Gaara didn't talk often but Naruto just had an idea as to what he could be feeling.

Their friends were of course worried, but they all decided to respect the two and played Would You Rather.

"Gaara, can you open your eyes for me?" Naruto asked softly. For Gaara, it felt as if he'd just broken surface of water and his senses suddenly came to life.

He could hear his friends laughing with the crackling of fire. And he could hear the heavy breaths he was taking along with the soothing words Naruto was giving him.

He could smell the salt of the ocean as well as the smokey scent of burning wood.

He could taste the awful taste of the ocean from when he fell in.

He could see the black waves gently roam on shore only to retreat as fast as it came.

He could feel someone holding him, feel hair against his cheek with weight on his shoulder from the same side. He could feel himself flushed from crying and shivering from wet clothing.

"What... what happened?" Gaara asked aloud to himself, but not expecting an actual answer.

"Gaara? Are you okay now?" Naruto asked with obvious relief. He didn't answer so he continued to hold him as he began to talk.

"Remember when we first met? I'd just finished beating up three of the four jerks who tried to throw you into garbage. Those kids said they wanted to pick on the autistic kid and I got so pissed. I never told you this, Gaara, but before I transferred I had a single friend at my old school. His name was Sai, and just like you he was also autistic. But, unlike you, he had epilepsy and died at such a young age. I never thought of him as weak but when those kids said there was another ASD person, I got so excited, yes. But then pissed as hell when they also said they bully you for having the same disorder as him.

"I don't think you remember but you took care of the last guy. I realized you were experiencing a sensory meltdown and I'm not gonna lie, I felt a bit giddy that I knew what to do because I'd always do it for Sai. I always knew I wanted to be your friend. But one day I found myself asking if I was actually your friend or if I was only hanging out with you to remember Sai. I was about fourteen then and so I looked at you. Only you. I looked pass your autism and found myself so deeply in love with you. I even tried to convince myself it was simply puppy love.

"But the more I denied it, the more I just wanted to be with you. Whether as a friend or as something more. God, Gaara. I know you don't like being touched but I just constantly want to hold you and be near you. And if your meltdowns are an excuse for me to hold you, I never want to leave your side again. Usually I'd never admit something like this, but since it's hard for you to pick up on hints I'll just say it plainly; I love you, Gaara. And I have for years and I will for more years to come. It's all I wanted, no, all I desired. _You're_ all I desire... my single desire."

Naruto didn't lift his head the whole time and Gaara stayed quiet for a bit longer, trying to digest what he'd just learned.

"Naruto," he said after what felt like an eternity and he twitched it response to his name, "let me go, please."

Naruto let out a quiet breath and tried to hold in his tears, he reluctantly let go. He was about to move away from him but Gaara suddenly turned around and threw his arms around his neck.

Naruto was completely caught off guard, never once had _Gaara_ been the one to hug _him_.

"You're right, I don't like being touched... but if you just ask first, it should be fine. I always... I don't know how to express myself like you. It's difficult to form the words. But I, I want to. _I_ want to hold you, too. _I_ want to be near you, too... because for all these years I've looked up to you. I always hear how people explain how they know they're happy. I feel like that with you. And when you left for your trip last summer... it hurt. I _missed_ you. And that feeling didn't go away until you came back." Gaara didn't flinch with Naruto finally wrapped his arms around him, he even tightened his grip.

"A single desire... mine is to be with you."

Naruto had the largest smile on his face as he buried his nose into Gaara's shoulder. They sat there for about a minute before he spoke up again. "Gaara? Can I kiss you?"

He pulled away and saw that smile he loved so much, but of course he couldn't admit it. "Okay," he said instead.

Gaara watched as Naruto placed his hands on his cheeks, they were cold but much warmer than his, still, wet clothes. "Close your eyes," Naruto whispered and he complied. He could feel his warm breath on his own slightly parted lips. Their mouths met, it was stiff and awkward, but it was them and that's all they ever wanted.

Gaara wasn't too sure on what to do, so he just copied everything Naruto did, which didn't go unnoticed. Naruto switched to open mouth kisses as he ran one of his hands through red hair. Gaara moved one of his hands from around Naruto's neck to his hair in return.

However, Naruto reluctantly pulled away, it was just a kiss, not even with tongue but his heart was racing so fast he was already out of breath. And Gaara wasn't doing much better.

Naruto chuckled as he leaned his forehead against his shoulder, "Gaara? Will you be mine?"

Gaara just blinked and stayed quiet.

"Be... yours?"

Naruto chuckled again before he lifted his head, "Yes, mine. My boyfriend." A blush began forming on Gaara's usually stoic face but he quickly nodded.

"Yes." He blinked and slowly leaned in, remembering that Naruto had told him to close his eyes, and reconnected their lips.

It was less awkward but lived shortly by Naruto moving back with a reluctant smile, "The others are worried about you, we should get back to them." Gaara was disappointed even if it didn't show, "Okay," he nodded.

Naruto grabbed the forgotten towel and rewrapped it around Gaara's shoulders before helping him stand up. As they made their way back into the view of the friends they saw Chouji eating chips while saying, "Thank you, Daddy." Everybody was laughing as he ate another handful followed by the same sentence.

"Looks like we're missing out on some party," Naruto joked to Gaara as they approached the bonfire.

"Aye!" They all cheered as they welcomed the newcomers, none mentioning Gaara's episode which he was thankful for. Before arriving to the beach it was Sasuke and Shino's job to bring chairs for everyone, and there were only two left. Naruto and Gaara took their seats beside each other, Gaara rubbing his arms with the towel. To others it looked like he was simply trying to warm himself but to Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto they could tell he was stimming.

"While you two were gone we decided to play Would You Rather, but now we moved on to Truth or Dare, care to play?" Ino update the two, Naruto smiled excitedly and agreed while Gaara gave just a nod.

"Okay Chouji, it's your turn."

He looked around a bit before, of course, he chose Naruto, "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously." He smirked and he handed him a box, which he raised an eyebrow to, "We all came up with some or got them offline, you get to pick your poison basically." Chouji informed him and Naruto nodded before taking the box, grabbing a piece of folded paper out.

"_Dare: You have to change your Facebook status to, 'I'm coming... I'm coming...' then after a minute change it to, 'I just came'_, oh come on guys, who even wrote this?" Naruto complained as the group laughed, Gaara staying silent. "Ugh, fine. A dare's a dare..." he groaned before grabbing his phone. After a few seconds he showed everyone the post with a red face and they all just laughed, even Shikamaru joined in.

"Okay! I chooooose, Hinata! Truth or dare?"

She gasped lightly as she began fidgeting, "Truth," she said quietly. Shino handed her a different box, ones for truth. "_When was your first kiss?_ Uhh, w-well it was w-with Kiba when we g-g-got together l-l-last year..." she stuttered with a pink face. Kiba just smiled proudly and threw an arm around her. "Okay I think it's time for you to change that Facebook status of yours now." He snickered and Naruto flipped him off before logging back in.

"Oh my god... my mom commented on it, she's pissed." Naruto said in shock as everyone took a turn looking at the recently updated _I just came_ and laughed.

"Okay I guess I choo-." Hinata was cut off by Lee, who said, a bit too excitedly, "Choose me! Choose me!"

"O-okay, Lee, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course! With the power of youth I shall pass anything I come across as a challenge and will overcome all obsta-!"

"Okay, okay, we get it Lee, you're passionate." Tenten groaned but he simply continued to have fire spark in his eyes, quite literally too. And if it weren't Lee they'd all be worried.

"I am indeed passionate, and I choose _daaaare!!_" and Naruto quickly handed the box over to him. "Okay, I must go skinny dipping in the water for five minutes!" And without any warning, he stripped himself and ran straight to the freezing ocean.

They all laughed when they heard a splash followed by a, "_this water's coooold!_"

"Okay, I don't think he'll remember he's supposed to ask the next person so I'll just do it," Tenten sighed with a small smile, "how about Gaara, you haven't been asked yet. So what's it's gonna be, truth or dare?"

Naruto simply smiled at him, as if to tell him to go on, but of course he didn't actually know why he was smiling at him, "Truth, it's obvious when I lie, anyway." Hinata handed the box over to him and he grabbed one, "_Out of all of us here, who would you sleep with and why?_" Everyone bursted out laughing and Gaara had a confused look. "I don't see how this is funny, but I wouldn't want to choose Lee since he's too hyper. I guess Shikamaru, Shino, or Neji because neither of them seem like the talking type, they'd just sleep."

Kiba and Naruto couldn't contain their laughter, both holding their stomachs but Naruto was the one to fall out of his chair. Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji all looked at each other then to Sasuke, wondering why he wasn't mentioned. The girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten were all laughing too.

"I still don't see how this is funny." Gaara deadpanned.

"Well I don't see why I wasn't chosen," Sasuke muttered and Kankuro piggy backed on it, "Yeah, why wasn't I either?"

Chouji was laughing too but knew he wouldn't be picked either and he didn't mind it.

"Sasuke, I think you'd complain about your day first and though Shikamaru seems like he would too, I think he'd just call it 'troublesome' instead of elaborating like you would. And Kankuro, I'm autistic and even I know not to choose you."

Temari snickered and Naruto fell off his chair again.

"Shino, truth or dare?" Gaara asked, not knowing how to end the previous conversation.

"Dare," he said quietly, Tenten handed over the box and he read it allowed. As everyone was busy with Shino and his search history-- which was mostly about bugs-- Naruto got back on his chair and whispered to Gaara. "Hey, do you mind if we tell the group, you know, abo-?"

"It's been five minutes." Gaara suddenly said, Naruto was confused until it dawned on him and he gasped, "_Shit, we forgot about Lee!_"

The group quickly turned their attention to him then to the water. They then heard the recognizable voice of their friend yelling out, "_If I cannot stay in this water for five minutes, then I will do laps for twenty minutes! And if I cannot do laps for twenty minutes, then I will do backstrokes for thirty minutes!_"

"Lee!? Get out of the water!" Neji called as he ran to the shore with a towel. "I did it? The five minutes are up? _Yes! I have done it!_"

All were worried but couldn't help laugh as Neji threw the towel to Lee, who was trying to put his shorts back on.

"Gaara," Naruto said as he moved his chair closer to him, "can we tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Gaara asked, watching Lee smile even though he was a shivering mess.

"About us," Naruto grinned. Gaara took a while to answer before saying, "Okay." When Naruto looked back over to the group, he saw Hinata handing the _truth_ box over to Sasuke, Naruto thought it was pretty lame of him.

"_Truth: Out of all the girls here who would you have a threesome with?_ What a lame question, but I guess Ino and Sakura since they're the only single girls here." Sasuke rolled his eyes as both girls were trying to decide if they were happy because he chose them or sad because it was, basically, by default.

"Sakura and Ino? Wait, aren't you single too Tenten?" Chouji asked, Tenten blushed, "Well, it's not really my turn but_ truth:_ Neji and I've been dating for a while now." Sasuke rolled his eyes as most of the group said _what!?_, to him it was so plainly obvious.

Lee, who was still shivering, cried out, "Why didn't I know!? Tenten, I thought we were friends! First it was Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei! Next it was Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei! Then it was Temari and Shikamaru! Kiba and Hinata! And now you guys!? Who else is in a relationship?" Lee ran up to Naruto and grabbed his shoulders, "Naruto! Surely you aren't dating someone."

"Wow, Lee, such great confidence in Naruto," Tenten murmured but still had a smile on her face.

Naruto laughed awkwardly and put his hands up in surrender, "Yeah...?"

Gaara was watching the whole time, not paying attention to the stares given to him by his other friends.

"What!? Who is this person? Do I know him?"

"Yup," Naruto smiled happily but Lee didn't let him go. "Wait, why do automatically assume they're a guy!?"

"Everyone knows you're gay, Naruto." Sakura shook her head with a lighthearted smile.

"What!?" Naruto cried as the rest joined along in saying how obvious it was. Sighing, Shikamaru asked, "Gaara, how long have you two been dating?"

"For about half an hour." Gaara deadpanned.

"Finally," everyone said. Naruto, who got Lee off of him, looked at all of them shock, "What do you mean _finally_!?"

"Naruto, you _told_ me you liked Gaara," Sasuke rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"All you ever talk about is _Gaara this_ and _Gaara that_, it's honestly annoying!" Kiba laughed.

"Any time we hang out as a group you _always_ ask if Gaara's going to be there first before even asking what we'll be doing." Shikamaru yawned.

"Same thing can be said about you Gaara, you always ask if Naruto will be there, too." Temari smirked.

"For a guy that doesn't show emotions you _certainly_ do get excited whenever you're around Naruto." Sakura giggled.

"No matter what, you two always end up together. Whether it's sitting next to each other or having the same classes." Neji said with a knowing look.

"Y'know, you're not exactly quiet when in the shower, Gaa-." Kankuro was cut off by a punch to his arm and a glare from his sister. "_Too much information, _Kankuro."

"Naruto, you never caught on that that girl from math class was flirting with you. Honestly, I doubt she's actually that dumb and had to go to _you_ of all people for help." Ino chuckled, "She was a cutie, too. Half of the boys in that class were drooling over her. But all you cared about was if _Gaara_ understood the material, not even if you understood it."

"Plus, every time we get to draw whatever we want in art, Gaara, you always draw a boy with whiskers. I just thought you were into hybrids or something." Chouji said as he munched on some chips.

"When in the school's garden you always stare at the sunflowers. I knew it wasn't because of the syrphid flies there. You even once told me the reason was because they reminded you of Naruto's hair." Shino stated.

"You once even wrote to Santa, back in middle school, saying the only thing you wanted was Naruto. You only told me because I did the same thing for Kiba." Hinata blushed.

"Also, you both always check each other out in gym class, makes me wonder what happens in the boys locker room," Tenten smirked.

"Ahh, it makes sense now why you kept saying Gaara's name when we had that sleepover back in middle school." Lee said thoughtfully, "I thought you were just saying 'gotta'. And so that was why you turned so red when I asked you about. Just like the color of your mom's hair. But now you two are as red as Gaara's hair."

It was true, Naruto and Gaara did all those things and now they were blushing like mad. It was almost impossible to tell where Gaara's skin ended and his hair started. Naruto was as red as the tomatoes Sasuke loves so much.

Gaara wanted to hide, and the same went for Naruto. But when Temari walked over to the two boys and stood behind them, she wrapped her arms around both their necks and laughed. "We're just teasing you guys. C'mon, lighten up so we can finish the game."

After a few seconds, Naruto returned back to his normal color-- still blushing of course-- and began to laugh as well. Every one of them joined in and not a single mouth was silence.

Naruto reached over and grabbed Gaara's hand, which in return he looked over to him and smiled. Though nothing was going to top what just happened between them and the group, they continued playing all night.

______________________

"Can I kiss you?" Gaara asked after a few hours, currently past midnight.

All were asleep, Temari cuddled against Shikamaru, Hinata to Kiba, Tenten to Neji, and surprisingly Ino to Sakura. Lee was moving back and forth while talking about the power of youth in his sleep, Shino was busy watching Coelopidaes collect on his hand, Chouji doing the same but with butterflies, Sasuke was on his phone, and Kankuro was snoring up a storm.

Naruto was lying on his towel with Gaara's head on his chest. They moved somewhat closer to the fire, but still far enough to be alone.

"You don't have to ask," Naruto said with a gentle smile. Gaara looked up at him and shifted to lean over the blond. "In that case, you don't have to either."

Leaning down, their lips met again and Naruto hummed in content. Gaara pulled away and Naruto was greeted with a smile, "What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Cancelling all my plans." Naruto grinned, Gaara's smile never faltering. "There's this movie that just came out and it's by my favorite director..."

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Naruto smiled and brought Gaara down for another kiss.

Suddenly, something small but hard hit Naruto's arm and he looked at the perp; Sasuke. "Get a room!" He whisper-yelled, earning the middle finger from Naruto. Gaara looked at the object thrown and smiled. Picking it up, he showed it to his boyfriend.

"I saw this shell earlier and I was gonna show you it, but I ended up dropping it in the water when I fell." He handed it over to him and waited for a response. Naruto stared at it for awhile before a smile once again appeared. "It looks exactly like the leaf shirt I had back when I first met you."

Gaara nodded and went back to lying his head on Naruto's chest. He used to wear that shirt almost every single day, but not as often as his orange, white, and blue jacket. Now traded for his orange and black one.

"Y'know, I'm really glad I met you, Gaara. And I still can't believe you actually like me back. To think I could've just told you earlier and we would've been together a long time ago. I've loved you for five years." Naruto whispered, holding up the shell as he held Gaara closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm the loud mouth here. I'm surprised I didn't let it slip out before." They held each other close, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to even touch one another.

Billions of stars and constellations were above them, watching over them. Lifetime after lifetime, they've seen Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Sabaku fall in love all over again. They've seen their births, their first meetings, their awkwardness, their friends and family supporting them. They've seen them die young together and die old together. They've seen trillions of weddings, billions of kisses, millions of shared smiles, thousands of tragedies, hundreds of arguments, but only have they seen one soul meet its other half each and every time.

"Naruto?"

He hummed, half asleep.

"... I love you, too." Gaara whispered. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of his red hair, "I think it's impossible for me to say exactly how much I love you... but I do."


	2. (A)nd (S)o It (D)evelopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about ten or eleven years later, Gaara and Naruto have a kid named Yuiitsu and he was also born with autism, they help calm him down while their neighbors have a loud party. Then later, Naruto and Gaara have a little fun of their own in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a picture of Naruto and Gaara with a kid, so I made one. 'I made one' as in I took a different photo and made it GaaNaru. Enjoy my bad Photoshop skills, and sorry I even did this. But that's how I picture Gaara and Naruto's kid, red hair like Gaara (Or from Naruto's Uzumaki heritage) and Naruto's blue eyes.
> 
> The Six Stages of An Autistic Meltdown:  
1\. Calm  
2\. Triggers  
3\. Agitation  
4\. Meltdown  
5\. Re-grouping  
6\. Starting over

Naruto watched with saddened eyes as his son stomped his foot and violently swung his arms. Many times he had witnessed sensory meltdowns but it never got easier to not be able to help someone of his own flesh and blood. With Gaara, of course it was terrifying, but he already knew how to help him during his episodes. Yet with his own son it seemed as if nothing worked.

“Gaara? Can you come home right now, it’s just that Yuiitsu’s not calming down. I can really use your help.” Naruto said into the phone pressed against his ear.

“I’m leaving the store now. I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” Naruto sighed as Gaara hung up, he always has to remind him to say _goodbye_ first.

“Iitsu, you wanna play with Mr. Kuma?” Naruto bent down to his six year old son, holding out a brown teddy bear-- a gift from Kankuro when Yuiitsu was born which Gaara thought he had lost long ago. As spit drooled from his mouth, Yuiitsu tried to get himself to look at his friend, but he felt blinded by the living room light. Naruto frowned, he knew his son was agitated by the loud music coming from their neighbors. Apparently it was someone’s birthday, and though Naruto was definitely one for parties, he wished he could tell them to turn that crap off. But instead, there wasn’t much to help block out the noises and vibrating beats. He closed all the windows and even tried to go to the furthest room from the source.

Grabbing a tissue, Naruto set Mr. Kuma down and scooted closer to Yuiitsu. He gently took hold of the younger boy’s chin and wiped away the drool.

Yuiitsu whined and tried to take a step back but ended up almost tripping. Naruto, on pure instinct, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “Tell me what’s bothering you, Sweetie.” Naruto whispered but all he got in return was his son twisting in his arms.

Running his hand through Yuiitsu’s red hair, he began to hum a tune he knew his son would recognize. It was the melody to _Themes From the Moldau_. Naruto wasn’t big on classical music, but Gaara surely was.

He once told him it helped when he was pass stimming. When rubbing his arms didn’t calm him down enough, than the melody his mother used to sing to him would. Naruto and Gaara, whenever they held Yuiitsu in their arms, would always hum it. Hoping it would work for him as it did for his redhead father.

Yuiitsu hiccuped as he slowly went from pushing at Naruto’s chest to fidgeting with his fingers. Naruto’s shirt was stained with tears and snot but he couldn’t care less about it since Yuiitsu seemed to be finally calming down. It felt as though they were there for an hour, but since Gaara hadn’t arrived yet, Naruto shrugged it off. He didn’t care how long it took, he just wanted Yuiitsu to be happy.

Just as Naruto was pulling away, the neighbors decided fireworks were the best way to upset an autistic kid.

Not on purpose, of course. But to Naruto, it sure felt like it.

Yuiitsu ran to the coffee table and hid underneath. His arms wrapped themselves over his head to try and block out the sudden booming and slammed his eyes shut. “Yuiitsu,” Naruto pleaded as he walked over to him.

“No! No like!” Yuiitsu cried. Naruto knew if he wanted to calm down Yuiitsu, than he would have to stay calm himself. Just as he was about to start humming again, Gaara suddenly unlocked and opened the front door.

Immediately greeted by the bright light of the living room, he automatically adjusted the setting from mid-high to mid-low. Naruto stared at him in surprise, not believing he totally forgot to change the lighting. He stood up as Gaara locked the door behind him and took off his shoes.

“Is Yuiitsu hiding?”

“Yeah,” Naruto sighed, disappointed that he couldn’t help him on his own. Over the years, Gaara had learned a thing or two about social cues. If someone smiles, then smile back. If someone’s red, they might be embarrassed. If someone burps, challenge them-- according to Naruto that is, but he never complied. But if someone’s sad, a simple friendly gesture can go a long way.

Walking over to him, he grabbed his shoulder and gave a small smile to his husband, which caused Naruto to huff out a breath of relief. “Did you get it?”

Gaara nodded as he handed him a bag and made his way to the coffee table, where he saw Naruto crouched when he first entered. Yuiitsu still had his ears covered but opened his eyes once he noticed the lighting difference.

He looked up and saw his other dad smiling with his hand stretched out. “No, it’s loud!” Yuiitsu cried as he rocked back and forth. Gaara retreated his hand and lightly clapped them over his ears, still smiling, before dropping them to his sides. Curious, Yuiitsu slowly made his way out of the protection of the wooden table. His hands were still covering his ears and because Naruto had calmed him earlier, he wasn’t so overwhelmed as before.

Yuiitsu knew that just like him, his dad would be scared by loud noises and bright lights, but that daddy always hugged him when it happened and he'd be okay. He just wished he could be hugged and then everything would be okay, too, when he freaked out.

Naruto sat on the couch with Gaara on the floor beside him. Yuiitsu crawled his way over to his dad, sat on his haunches, and sniffled. Still rocking back and forth.

Naruto handed over the brand new headphones to Gaara, who gentle lifted Yuiitsu’s hands away from his ears. Just before Yuiitsu had the chance to get over stimulated again, he suddenly became deaf as Gaara placed the headphones on him. Yuiitsu had a look of pure innocent confusion and curiosity on his face as his dad kissed his forehead before moving away. Then came the strings of an orchestra filling his ears with the notes to the same song his daddy was humming.

Naruto handed his phone over to Yuiitsu to hold as the song played. As Gaara rubbed Yuiitsu’s arms, Naruto sighed in relief, glad to know they finally calmed him down.

Two minutes into the song, Naruto leaned over and kissed Gaara on the top of his head. He turned around and happily accepted another to his lips. “It was honestly a great idea to buy him those. I never even thought about using headphones, especially since it’s mostly over stimulation by touch that gets to you.”

“When I used to go to counseling my therapist told me about it, but since I never had an extreme experience like that I didn’t have a reason to purchase them.”

Naruto shifted and laid on his stomach, head facing Gaara and Yuiitsu, who currently had his eyes shut. “It’s crazy how you two are so alike.” Naruto muttered as he ran a hand through Gaara’s hair.

Yuiitsu had his dad’s pale skin and red hair, he was also born with the genetic gene of having autism. Naruto and Gaara always bicker on if Yuiitsu’s hair actually came from his Uzumaki or Sabaku background. Seven years ago, Temari had agreed to be their surrogate, of course they used Naruto’s DNA for it. So even if biologically she was Yuiitsu’s mother, she could never replace his dad in his heart.

Gaara and Naruto had been very thankful, with both being male, neither could have a child of their own. So Temari, with Shikamaru’s permission-- who said that going through an adoption system would be too troublesome--, granted their wish a year after her own son was born, Shikadai.

Yuiitsu was born May 15th with Naruto’s blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

_________________

_When they got the phone call of Temari going into labor, they were in the middle of a heated make out session. Naruto fell off the bed and scrambled to find his jacket, shoes, keys, phone, banana, and wallet. He ran all over the house crying out, “Oh my god, it’s happening! She’s in labor! The baby’s coming! What do I do!? What do I bring!? _Why_ am I holding a banana!?”_

_Gaara watched as his husband went crazy and tripped over his own feet from running around everywhere. He laughed softly as he pulled on a shirt and made his way out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Making sure all baby proof things were in place._

_“Naruto… Naruto!” Gaara grabbed his blond husband by the shoulders. Naruto’s heart was ready to explode and he was breathing as if he just ran a marathon. “Everything will be fine,” he said as he pried the banana from the other’s hand. Naruto swallowed before trying to control his breathing._

_Gaara turned Naruto around before draping his jacket over his shoulders, “Let me drive and you can fix yourself in the car.”_

_On the way to the hospital, Naruto spent that time letting all his worries out. Wondering if their baby was a boy or girl. If they would like having two fathers. Would they prefer to call him ‘dad’, ‘daddy’, ‘papa’, or like what Bart does to his father, would he be called ‘Naruto’? Was ‘Naruto’ too hard a name for a baby to pronounce? What if they don’t like ramen!?_

_Gaara, with a small smile, pulled into a parking spot before throwing a blanket over Naruto’s head, “You seem to be having a meltdown, does this help?”_

_“This is no time to be joking around!” Naruto cried as he threw the blanket off, “Ramen is the most important meal of the day!”_

_______________

“I think it’s time for him to go to sleep.” Gaara said as he watched Yuiitsu slowly nod his head back and forth, trying to open his heavy eyelids. “Huh?” Naruto shook his head to escape the memory before looking over to the little redhead.

“What time is it, 7:30?”

“Around there, yeah.” Gaara nodded as he stood up and swiftly scooped Yuiitsu into his arms. He leaned his head on his dad’s shoulder as he accepted the warm hug. Naruto followed the two up the stairs, unlocking the baby gates for them. He leaned against the door frame of Yuiitsu’s room and watched as Gaara, with one hand, pulled back the blankets and set him onto his bed.

Yuiitsu still had the headphones on as Gaara pecked him on the forehead, and when he pulled away, he turned on his nightlight. Instantly the room was filled with dimly lit blue and yellow stars. His dad stood up and was replaced by his daddy next. Naruto pulled the blankets over Yuiitsu’s chest, up to his chin, and tucked him in. He kissed his cheeks before mouthing an I love you, and walked away. By the time he closed the door behind him, Yuiitsu fell asleep to the repeating sounds of an orchestra filling his ears. Naruto left his phone on the dresser to help Yuiitsu fall sleep without having to worry about the neighbors.

He sighed as he leaned against the door and smiled at Gaara. “How was work, Sweetie?” Naruto asked jokingly, and though Gaara had definitely improved on reading people, he still had trouble with sarcasm, even simple rhetorical questions. “Fine,” he stated.

Naruto let out a tired laugh as he pushed himself off the door and made his way back downstairs. “Hungry? Iitsu wanted a PB&J earlier, I can make you my specialty, too.”

“I’d rather have yakitori,” Gaara said as they entered the kitchen.

“Still not a fan of my cooking?” Naruto fake pouted.

“I don’t think it’s considered ‘cooking’ if you don’t use a stove.” Gaara deadpanned.

“Not with that attitude,” Naruto laughed and kissed his cheek, “so yakitori for dinner?”

Nodding, Gaara washed his hands in the kitchen sink before making his way to the fridge, chicken already thawed out-- he called Naruto earlier that day and asked him to take the chicken out. As he did that Naruto decided to make the tare sauce to speed up the cooking process. Gaara cut pieces of chicken breast and Naruto mixed soy sauce, rice sake, and sugar together, after washing his hands, of course.

Once the chicken was in pieces and put on large toothpicks, Gaara dipped them into the tare sauce and added salt before putting them on a tray and taking them to the backyard for the grill. Naruto turned the porch light on for him after opening the glass and screen doors. Leaving the glass one open to hear if Yuiitsu gets out of bed.

The music the neighbors were playing hadn’t decreased, in fact it seemed to have gotten louder. Much to Naruto’s relief, he was glad Gaara had come home when he did and put Yuiitsu to sleep.

Gaara turned the grill on and waited for it to warm up before placing the yakitori on its surface. The smell suddenly invaded Naruto’s nose and he hummed in delight, “Y’know what would go with yakitori so well? Tomato-maki!”

Gaara flipped the chicken and nodded, concentration never leaving the grill.

“Imma go check if we have cherry tomatoes,” Naruto said as he left and went back inside, going straight to the fridge. He looked for them but couldn’t find any, disappointed, he opted for shishito, small green peppers instead.

He grabbed a small bowl and threw some in, then got out vegetable oil and kosher salt. With a teaspoon of oil and two pinches of salt, he mixed them together and headed back outside. “Time for some shishito.”

He grabbed two of the large toothpicks and stuck the peppers on them, four on each. Since the grill they owned was a large one of the brand Blackstone, they had enough space for both men to stand and cook at.

“We don’t have tomatoes?” Gaara asked as he watched Naruto place the two sticks on the grill’s surface. “Nope,” he said with a pop to the ‘p’.

Gaara, from past experience, knew he couldn’t trust Naruto with cooking, so-- with a trick he learned to distract someone-- kissed his cheek. Naruto looked over to him with a smile and gladly accepted another kiss to his lips. Gaara caressed his cheek before moving his hand to play with the blond’s hair.

Naruto, not expecting a make out session, made a noise of surprise but didn’t complain. As he kissed back he completely forgot about the food, and smiled happily once Gaara slowly pulled away. “How about you choose where we eat and go set up there?”

Naruto nodded with a slightly dazed smile before leaving for the kitchen to get plates and glasses. Immediately Gaara turned back to the food, quickly turned off the grill, and flipped the peppers and chicken. Since it was still hot they would still cook.

As Gaara finished up outside, Naruto took the chance to set up the dining room table. He knew Gaara too well after all these years to know when he wanted him distracted. The first hundred times, of course, worked, but to Naruto now it’s a fun way to get a make out session started.

Friends like Kiba and Sasuke would joke around and call Naruto a ‘housewife’ since he didn’t have a job. Because of Gaara’s career as a research attorney, they got paid quite a lot, so he asked Naruto if he could stay home with Yuiitsu for at least a year when he was born. Understanding why Gaara was worried, he did just that. But five years later, it became normal.

Naruto would cook-- okay, Gaara would cook and Naruto would make anything not involving a stove--, cleaned, did the grocery shopping-- which Gaara told him to stay away from the ramen aisle--, and took care of Yuiitsu.

Naruto wanted to pay Gaara back for all that he’d done for their family. So tonight, Naruto would spoil him. He raced to the basement in searched for the Sauvignon Blanc wine bottle they had. Gaara and him weren’t really much on getting drunk but did have a nice collection of wines: reds and whites.

Naruto also quickly grabbed some long stick candles before running back upstairs to the table. He knew yakitori and shishito didn’t take long to make. However, he was glad Gaara always cleaned up before eating, he didn’t like to know a mess was waiting for him later on.

so he placed two plates down across from one another, grabbed some napkins, silverwear-- though he doubted they needed them--, and two wine glasses.

Knowing he needed to stay sober for Yuiitsu’s sake, he poured just the right amount in both glasses and told himself sternly to not get any more. Just before Gaara entered the house, he hastily set up the candles and silently cursed as he burnt himself with one of the matches.

Naruto quickly turned around and smiled at Gaara’s stunned face. “Lemme help you with that,” he said, slowing his breathing down as he walked up to him and took the tray from his hands.

“What’s all this?” Gaara asked as he closed and locked the glass door behind him. “Tonight is my treat, not including the food, of course.”

Naruto placed two sticks of the yakitori each on a plate along with a single one for the shishito. Putting the tray on the counter, he dimmed the lights even more to bring out the candle’s flickering flames.

“It’s not my birthday and our anniversary was three months ago. So…?”

“_So_, __you get to go on an at-home-date with your loving husband.__” Naruto smiled, ushering him to the table. Since right when Gaara came home he had to help Yuiitsu, he completely forgot to take off his jacket, which kept him warm outside in the autumn weather.__

Naruto took his coat and placed it on the backside of his chair before pushing him in. Gaara was still in his work attire, a white button up with some dark slacks. While Naruto was in a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt, and if it weren’t for him picking up Yuiitsu at school he would’ve worn a large shirt with some shorts like usual.

He sat down across from him and grinned. Gaara looked at the bottle of wine on the table and read the name, “Sauvignon Blanc, good choice for yakitori.” He picked up his glass and held it up, Naruto following suit. “To our family,” Gaara smiled as Naruto repeated the toast, they locked their arms together before taking a sip of the wine.

As they ate, Naruto was constantly refilling Gaara’s glass, which he tried to deny. They were laughing and telling stories, just enjoying spending time together. Gaara was about a glass away from being drunk and Naruto noticed, stopping the refills.

He stood Gaara up before taking his phone to play some soft music and set it down on the table. It was a different version of _Themes From the Moldau_, a much slower tempo as he began to undo Gaara’s tie.

Gaara hummed and let Naruto take the tie off before wrapping his arms around his neck. They swayed at the slowest speed of andante, he enjoyed the feeling of Naruto’s breath on his face.

“I love you,” Naruto said with a warm smile, enjoying the kiss Gaara gave in return. He ran his hand through blond hair, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Naruto complied and opened his mouth, letting Gaara’s tongue explore as if hadn’t ever before. He moaned as the taste of their dinner and wine slipped onto his tongue.

Naruto’s arms, that were loosely gripping his work shirt, began to travel up to his collar. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt until it was fully open, letting his hands roam the pale skin as he gave out another soft moan.

As Gaara lightly pulled his hair and Naruto felt those hard muscles in his sculpted abs. He began to trail kisses down his jaw all the way to his neck. He smiled when he smelled the light scent of Gaara’s cologne before gently sucking where his neck and shoulder met.

Gaara sighed with content and continued to hold Naruto around his neck. Over the years they both grew taller, but Gaara had at least an inch or two on Naruto.

The blond slowly dragged his tongue up his neck to the shell of his ear, sucking the lobe. “Thanks for dinner, how about I serve you dessert now?” he whispered heatedly.

“Our dinner was pretty unhealthy, I don’t like something like ice-cream should be eaten right afterward.”

With a light snort, Naruto continued to whisper, “Then why don’t you feed me something more bitter but just as good?” He began to press himself against the other, jeans rubbing on work pants. He began to suck his neck again, with one hand he used it to caress that pale chest, avoiding sensitive areas, and the other gripped his hip to bring him closer.

“Naruto,” Gaara moaned lowly.

“Hmm?” he kissed the hickeys just given, enjoying the sight of red and purple on Gaara. Sure his hair was naturally red, but this… _this_ was caused by him, he gave Gaara those red marks, a sign that he was his and his alone.

“Iitsu’s home…” Gaara whispered but still closed his eyes at the feeling of Naruto’s slow rubbing down south.

“Then we’ll just have to be quiet,” Naruto chuckled softly, “Gaara.” He looked down to those slightly hazy blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. “Lemme treat you tonight.”

As Gaara thought about it, Naruto ran his tongue over his collarbone and played with his nipple, earning a groan from the taller male. “O-okay.” he swallowed hard, feeling his reaction from the rubbing and pinching and biting travel wonderfully downward.

With a smirk, Naruto grabbed Gaara’s hand before dragging him up the stairs and to their bedroom, the furthest room down the hall and from Yuiitsu.

Once they entered, Naruto quietly closed the door behind them then immediately attacked Gaara’s lips, ushering him to the edge of their shared bed. When the back of Gaara’s legs hit the mattress, they fell, Naruto on top of him, using his knee to grind against his husband.

“_Nngh_… Naru,” Gaara moaned, Naruto trailed kisses from his lips to his jaw, neck, and all the way down to a different nipple from before. Sucking it, he lightly rolled the other pink nub between his fingers.

They’ve done this many times, a department they weren’t unfamiliar with, however Naruto knew from past experience that he had to go slowly. Since it was over stimulation by touch that had Gaara freaking out-- and these activities certainly over stimulated both of them-- they knew they would have to go at a slow pace. But neither minded, since it meant staying in the moment longer.

Gaara lightly pushed Naruto away, only to take off his already unbuttoned shirt. Naruto helped by running his hands up his chest, then to his shoulders and sensually slid the white fabric down his arms. As he did that he was grinding down on his lap, enjoying the friction and noises coming from Gaara.

Both their hearts were pounding loudly, almost in sync with one another. “Gaara,” Naruto panted as his face went flush, “I’m gonna suck you off, are you okay with that?” Just because they were married doesn’t mean consent wasn’t needed.

He could already feel himself twitching with need, gulping hard he nodded his head and laid back onto the sheets. Naruto grinned and began to slowly undo his belt then work pants. He unzipped them then unhurriedly pulled them down. Gaara lifted his hips to help, loving the feeling of his pants and boxers rubbing him. Once they were fully off, Naruto threw them to the floor along with the shirt.

Naruto leaned back down, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, shoulder, and chest. "I'm going to touch you now," he whispered heatedly, licking his nipples again.

"Nngh, go ahead." Gaara groaned when Naruto's hand slid over his stomach to his groin, gently grasping his member. He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes as Naruto pulled back the foreskin. He was semi hard but they both knew that would change soon.

His hand began to sensually move up and down at a slow pace, still leaving kisses all over him as he heard the man under him moan in pleasure. "I'm just stroking you."

He could feel Gaara hardening as he swiped the pad of his thumb over his leaking slit. Gaara was grasping at Naruto's shoulders, trying to enjoy Naruto treating him and not freak out. He was breathing heavily at only being stroked, not even the real fun has begun yet.

"N-no!" He hissed, nails digging into his shirt, as Naruto's hand went all the way to the base and started to tenderly message his balls. Instantly Naruto withdrew, knowing that if Gaara said no-- if _anyone_ said no-- to stop automatically. A warning of his over stimulation.

"It's okay, I'm just stroking you," Naruto murmured as he began to suck his neck again, hand continuing to move, feeling the throbbing veins along his length. They knew they couldn't do too much since Yuiitsu was home, but a simple blow job would suffice.

"Naruto, is this snot?"

"Hmm?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down to where Gaara was pointing at his shirt. "Oh yeah, it was from when I was trying to calm Iitsu down earlier." He carefully took it off and threw it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Gaara took that chance to unbutton Naruto's jeans, unzip them, then pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. "While he's asleep, let's have fun." Gaara smiled, pecking his tan chest.

It was then that Naruto noticed just how much he craved Gaara's touch, moaning a bit too loudly when the redhead started to stroke him off. Naruto was still leaning over him somewhat, with his left hand using Gaara as support while still rubbing him with his right. He panted on Gaara's neck as he buried his nose into him, unable to control his reactions to his husband's hand reaching underneath to massage his balls.

Naruto got off of him and knelt on the floor, leveled with Gaara’s hardening cock. Without using his hands, he sensually licked him from the base to the tip, causing him to shudder.

He smirked at the reaction before attentively began to suck his swollen head. Gaara hissed in pleasure, staring down at one of the hottest, sexiest sights he’s ever seen: his stubborn, childlike, goofy, erotic, charming, gorgeous, fiery husband on his knees sucking him off. He almost laughed at the thought.

The blond took more of him in and hummed at the taste of precum and whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth was taken care of by his hand. He deliberately moved his head back and forth slowly, enjoying the feeling of Gaara inside of him. The only times he opened his mouth this wide are when he’s eating ramen or going down on his husband. And right now, he was doing just that, giving him a blowjob.

Gaara groaned, trying not to buck his hips up and choke Naruto. He then pulled off with a _ pop _ before rubbing him fully with his hand. “Is that good?”

Nodding, Gaara had a look of pure bliss and Naruto couldn’t help but get fully erect with the sight of it. “Are you okay?”

With a weak smile, Gaara nodded again and Naruto went back down on him. His tongue played with the foreskin before swiping all over the head.

“Oh, god,” Gaara moaned, “if you keep that up I’ll cum too soon.” Naruto gave a choked laugh and began stroking himself, unable to resist with how erotic Gaara was. He then lifted his head and took a deep breath before taking him as much as he could. He tilted his head to get a better angle, relaxed his throat muscles, and slid as far as he could down that huge cock. He bobbed his head and caused sounds to be made and Gaara threw his head back.

The sensation only lasted about twenty seconds, but it was enough for Gaara. Naruto pulled back and coughed, fisting his hand over his mouth.

"Naru, come here," Gaara murmured as he pushed himself to fully lay on the bed, his head resting on the pillows, legs no longer bent over. Naruto did as told, laying on top of Gaara, knees in either side of him. He grabbed both of their erections, gliding his hands over them, precum moistening their lengths.

They both moaned, Gaara pulled Naruto down by his neck to kiss him, guiding his hands over his back, down to his ass. With a single finger, he entered it inside of his tight hole, enjoying the shiver of Naruto's reaction. He pushed in and out along the ring of muscle.

Naruto was shaking with pleasure from both his cock and anus. By his erection alone he knew just how much Gaara was enjoying it as much as him. He then felt another finger rub along his entrance before pushing its way in.

"_Nngh!_ G-Gaara, mmf, that's good." Naruto panted, hand speeding up unconsciously. Gaara’s fingers were dry but it didn’t hurt him, only pleasure was on his mind.

They both knew that for Gaara, he needed to focus on one thing, and right now that is Naruto’s insides. His fingers stretched and slipped in and out, then he began searching for that special spot. Smiling when Naruto gasped, clenched around him, and faltered in his grinding. “God… I love the way you make me feel.” Naruto breathed.

His hand continued to stroke their cocks, both nearing their limits. They hadn’t had sex in a while since Gaara was either always at work or Yuiitsu was home. They loved being parents, but sometimes they wished they could be hormonal teenagers again every once in a while.

Gaara’s fingers were abusing Naruto’s prostate, rubbing it ruthlessly as they both groaned to the friction on their cocks. “I-I don’t think I can last m-much longer,” he warned, feeling the coiling in his stomach tighten. Naruto nodded, “Yeah, me neither.”

Suddenly, everything became too much, Gaara could feel all that was happening to him. He felt weight on his groin, spikes of pleasure coming from his erection, the way his body sank into the mattress, and the hot breath from Naruto on top of him. His fingers instantly stopped moving and he slammed his eyes shut. Naruto immediately noticed this and slowed his hips as he wiped his pre-cum covered hand onto the bed sheet. He gingerly held Gaara’s face in his palms, expecting the inevitable sensory overload that usually came whenever they were close to releasing. “Gaara,” he whispered, lightly kissing him.

The redhead was panting but he couldn’t tell if it was from the excitement of touching one another or the fear that came with a sensory meltdown.

“I’m just pleasuring you, okay?” Naruto said as his hips became languid, almost deriving out their each other’s enjoyment. He kissed his stiff lips as his hands moved down to his arms, rubbing them while repeating himself.

“I’m just pleasuring you.”

Gaara flinched, "T-too much..."

Naruto moved his mouth to his ear, almost chanting like it was a mantra. They were only at the second stage of a meltdown: triggers. “I’m just pleasuring you,” he rubbed his cheek against Gaara’s, still caressing his arms, he could hear his breathing begin to even out and he sighed in relief.

“I’m just pleasuring you, you're okay,” he held his face in his hands again, leaving chaste kisses everywhere and smiled when Gaara opened his eyes.

He moaned at the way Naruto was moving on top of him, then he frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Naruto’s smile didn’t falter, “It’s okay, but I don’t think I can last any longer.” Gaara reached behind Naruto and re-entered his fingers, enraptured by the bliss on his husband’s face.

“_Nngh!_ G-Gaara,” Naruto moaned and rubbed their cocks together again, he leaned down and captured his lips as the coiling in him snapped, truly only holdiong back to get Gaara calmed. He shuddered and gasped as he continued to rub his prostate, it was too good that it almost hurt. With his free hand, Gaara grabbed hold of Naruto’s head, their foreheads were touching as they both panted into each other’s mouths.

“It’s okay,” Naruto said breathily as he continued to grind against him, “cum for me, I want to make you feel good, too.”

Gaara nodded and let everything gush out, they stared into each other’s eyes, a way to keep him in the moment. “N-Naru-to…” he panted out, his husband smiled and kissed him. They were both enjoying their highs, the tingle in their bodies made them feel amazing. The last time they had any type of sex was about a month ago when Naruto’s parents wanted to spend the day with their grandson.

“I love you,” Gaara said with a gentle smile, Naruto pulled away and grabbed his right hand, because they were gay and proud and that was were they wore their wedding rings. “I love you, too. And I will for eternity.” He kissed the ring before getting up off of him and put his boxers back on, already beginning to go soft.

He went to their connected bathroom before returning with a box of tissues. He used one to wipe his hands and Gaara cleaned himself of the white fluid mess on his abdomen and chest. “Huh! That felt good,” Naruto stretched and yawned, Gaara smiled as he threw the tissues away.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ “Daddy? Dad?”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he turned toward the bedroom door, relieved he remembered to lock it. Gaara quickly grabbed pajama bottoms before giving him the okay to open the door.

“What are you doing out of bed? It’s past your bedtime,” Naruto said as he opened the door to reveal Yuiitsu with the headphones still on and phone in hand. Naruto knelt down and gently removed the headphones, “did you have a nightmare?”

Yuiitsu shook his head. “What is it, Sweetie?” Yuiitsu handed the phone back before saying, “Can… can I sleep with you and Dad…” he looked down to the floor with a frown and Naruto smiled in understanding. “Of course, Iitsu.”

His face lit up as if it were Christmas and it caused him to chuckle. Gaara suddenly came up behind him and said, “Why don’t you come with me while Daddy gets the bed ready, okay?”

“Okay!” Gaara picked him up like a koala and turned to Naruto, “Make sure to change the sheets.”

With a light blush he nodded and heard Yuiitsu ask, “Why your hands wet?” and as the pair descended down the stairs, he could hear Gaara say, “I just washed them,” followed by an “Oh, okay.”

Naruto smiled, glad that Gaara and Yuiitsu finally got to have _some_ time together, even if it was just to distract him while he got rid of any… evidence of their previous activity. He changed the sheets as asked before washing his hands and lightly sprayed the room, hoping it didn’t smell like sex. But he didn’t want to overstimulate them by too many smells, either.

As Gaara and Yuiitsu made their way down stairs, Yuiitsu poked his forehead were a tattoo was. "Dad, why you red there?" They entered the living room and Gaara said, "It's a tattoo."

"What a tattoo?"

"Something you're not allowed to get until your eighteen."

"Do every tattoo look like that?" Yuiitsu poked it again.

"No, most are different." Gaara said as he turned to the kitchen and placed Yuiitsu on the counter.

"Are every red?" Gaara smiled before answering, "No, but mine is a kanji of the word _love_.”

“Kanji?”

“It’s a style of writing using characters.” Gaara watched as Yuiitsu just stared. With a smile and sigh, he said, “I’ll teach you more about it later, okay?”

Yuiitsu furrowed his eyebrows and looked angry, but curiously he said, “Why love?”

Ignoring the question, Gaara asked, “Are you mad, Iitsu?”

The young boy still had his brows furrowed but he sounded truly confused, “No..?”

“Iitsu, do you want me to tell you about facial expressions?”

“What’s that?”

“How do you feel right now?” Gaara decided starting with him would be easiest. Yuiitsu took awhile before answering, “Tired..?”

“Do you know why I asked if you were mad?”

With a shake of his head, Yuiitsu was starting to feel embarrassed. “When you have your eyebrows together like that, you look mad.” Gaara said, trying not to over explain or hurt his feelings.

“Is that bad?”

“People might think you… they um… Let me put it this way. If I smile at Daddy, am I mad at him?”

“No,” Yuiitsu’s face went back to normal.

“What if I smile but I’m telling him that he should’ve listened to instructions?”

Yuiitsu began to rub his arms as he looked away, “I… I don’t know.”

“You know, Iitsu, I used to not know either.” Gaara ran his hand through the younger boy’s red hair.

“Really? Why?”

“Well, we’re both different.”

“Because of the… _ASD_?” Yuiitsu whispered at the end and caused Gaara to frown slightly.

“Yuiitsu, I don’t want you to be embarrassed about that. We both have autism. There’s nothing wrong with it, we’re both just… different.”

Yuiitsu was still looking away, “B-but, why do you get happy so fast w-w-when you start, start,” his lip began to tremble since he couldn’t get the right words out.

“Shhh,” Gaara knew he was getting triggered and so he hugged him, still running a hand through his hair. “We’re different together, but we’re also different from each other. Do you know what I mean by that?”

“N-no…” Yuiitsu said in frustration. Gaara began to hum the song again and Yuiitsu breathed heavily.

After a few minutes he seemed to be relaxed again, Gaara pulled away and looked at him. “What I mean is that I start to freak out about physical things, if too many people touch me at once I get scared. Or if the weather outside starts to go crazy, I get scared then, too. Because I don’t like the feeling of the wind hitting me, we’re both more sensitive to everything. We don’t like bright lights, but to Daddy, it doesn’t bother him. We don’t like loud noises, but Daddy loves things like parties or music festivals.”

Yuiitsu took a second to understand what was being said to him, then he nodded. “But noises really scare me.”

“See? That’s what makes us different. When I hug you, what do you feel?”

“I guess, safe. I feel safe.”

Gaara smiled at his response, “When someone I don’t really know hugs me, I get really scared. But then Daddy’s always there to help me out, I’ve known your daddy for many years, so I feel comfortable when he hugs me.”

“I like some noises, like that song Daddy sings.” Yuiitsu looked up and smiled.

“I like that song, too. When you hear a bang or a bam, what do you feel then?”

Grimacing, Yuiitsu answered, “Scared!”

“You dislike noise more than I do.”

Yuiitsu nodded in understanding, seeing the difference between the two of them. Gaara noticed how he finally caught on and decided it was time to tell him what his name meant.

“Yuiitsu Muni Sabaku.”

“Huh?” Yuiitsu looked at his dad in confusion.

“One of a kind, or one and only. That’s what your name means: Yuiitsu Muni.” Gaara grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote something down before showing it to his son. In neat handwriting, the characters 唯一無二 stained the white paper.

“Is that kanji?”

Chuckling, Gaara nodded and handed him the paper. Yuiitsu smiled as he tried to trace the lines, fascinated by them and their meaning. Poking his cheek, Gaara decided to continue teaching him about facial expressions. “Are you happy?”

Yuiitsu nodded and continued looking at the characters. “Do you know how I know?” He finally looked up and shook his head. “You’re smiling. When someone, anyone, smiles, it means they’re happy or excited. This is a little rhyme Aunty-Temari taught me when I was younger:

When you see someone smile,  
They probably saw someone’s good style.  
When you see someone frown,  
They must’ve stepped in something brown.  
When you see someone yell,  
They might have been expelled.  
When you see someone cry,  
They probably told a lie.  
When you see someone hiding,  
They must’ve seen someone fighting.  
And when you see someone gag,  
They might have tasted something bad.

Yuiitsu smiled and giggled then repeated the rhyme, as he did that, Gaara started to clean the dining room, blowing out the candles that were almost completely gone-- something he’ll have to scold Naruto for later-- then washed their dishes.

“What does style mean?”

“It could mean someone’s clothes. I wear slacks while Daddy wears jeans.”

Yuiitsu nodded and continued on, when he got to the something brown, he asked again what it meant. “Scat,” Gaara said simply and Yuiitsu giggled, knowing the word from class which they just learned. “What expelled?”

“To no longer go to school, but in a bad way.” Gaara began rinsing the dishes.

“If I see a fight, go hide?”

“Well, first I want you to what bullying is,” Gaara turned to him.

“Being mean,” Yuiitsu said, kind of proud that he already knew that.

“Yes, if someone is picking on someone else, don’t be a bystander.” Before Yuiitsu could ask what that meant, he continued, “Either step up to that bully or go straight to an adult and tell them what’s happening. If you think you’ll end up getting hurt, then finding help is the best choice.”

“Daddy said he stopped bullies hurting you,” Yuiitsu said matter-of-factly.

Chuckling, Gaara shook his head, “Did he? What did he tell you?”

Yuiitsu tapped his chip before answering, “Daddy said they want throw you in trash. But you’re pretty big so I don’t know how they do that. Daddy said he stopped them but he won’t tell how!”

“Now, the way your daddy did it was very… physical. At the time I was really happy about it, but I don’t want you to think violence is the answer.”

“What’s violence?”

“Hurting someone, like hitting or kicking.”

“And Daddy hit and kicked them?”

Gaara wasn’t too sure how to explain it, so he said instead, “Well, I freaked out so badly that I couldn’t control what I was doing and I also don’t have any memories of doing anything. I woke up with Daddy hugging me.”

“Daddy said they were mean because you’re autistic. Will I get bullied, too?” Yuiitsu asked with a frown. Gaara poked his cheek again, “Did you step in something brown?” Yuiitsu looked up at his dad and shook his head. “Daddy was my very first friend. He stopped bullies from being mean to me. And along the way we had more friends. You know them all, too, we’re one big family. Lee, Tenten and Neji. Shino, Hinata and Kiba. Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. Chouji, Aunty-Temari and Uncle Shikamaru. Uncle Kankuro, Naruto and me.”

“Who’s Naruto?”

Gaara chuckled at the question, “Daddy’s name is Naruto, like mine is Gaara.”

Yuiitsu looked at him with wide eyes, “But! But you’re Dad and Daddy is Daddy!” Gaara just continued to laugh as he picked Yuiitsu up and began to go back to the bedroom.

“Having one friend made all the difference. I ended up having many people by my side and I call them my family. If you can do the same, then it’ll stop people from pointing out your differences and others will look past them.”

Yuiitsu nodded but said, “Does that mean I gotta call you Gaara now? That’s weird.”

Gaara laughed and shook his head, “No, you can still call me _Dad_ and Naruto _Daddy_.” They reached the top of the stairs and Gaara let Yuiitsu walk on his own into their bedroom.

"What took you so long? I'm ready to pass _ out _." Naruto yawned and patted the bed for them to lay down. Yuiitsu climbed the mattress and crawled to his daddy, who welcomed him with open arms.

"Do you need your nightlight, Iitsu?" Gaara asked as he was about to turn off the lights.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and watched as he left to retrieve it. Naruto pulled the blanket over the both of them, running his hand through his red hair, a habit he developed for the both of them.

"What did you and Dad talk about?"

"Did you know Dad has a tattoo? It's a kanji for love. Dad told me how to tell if someone is mad or sad or happy. Then he told me about when he was little. Is it true?"

Confused, Naruto said, "Is _ what _ true?"

"That your name Naruto and Dad is Gaara?"

"Oh," Naruto laughed, "yes, but I'm Daddy to you, okay?"

"Okay, I like that better." Yuiitsu turned his head to the door as Gaara walked in with the nightlight. He watched as he plugged it in and turned it on, then switched the lights off and the room was filled with blue and yellow stars again.

"When did the neighbors stop playing music?" Gaara asked as he closed the door behind him and crawled into bed, careful of Yuiitsu. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he realized it was completely silent. "Huh, I don't know, that's probably why Iitsu's not getting triggered."

Yuiitsu looked at his daddy with a frown. Gaara saw this and said, "Did you step in something brown again?"

Both Yuiitsu and Naruto looked at him confused but then Yuiitsu smiled before shaking his head. "Why don't you show the rhyme to Daddy?" Yuiitsu nodded happily before opening his mouth.

"When you see someone smile,  
They probably saw someone’s good style.  
When you see someone frown,  
They must’ve stepped in something brown.  
When you see-,"

Yuiitsu stopped to yawn, feeling the affects of being awake as late as 10:03.

"When you see someone yell,  
They might, might have… been expelled  
Whe...n… you see som… someon-."

Yuiitsu ended up falling asleep half way through but all Naruto and Gaara could do was smile at his adorableness.

Gaara leaned down and gently kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Yuiitsu Muni." And then Naruto left a chaste kiss on a single cheek before saying softly, "I love you."

Yuiitsu began to smile but he was still out cold. Naruto looked to his husband before saying it to him, too. Gaara smiled and repeated him.

They closed their eyes and let sleep take over them as the blue and yellow stars continued to shine and watch them. Just as the real ones did for eternity, this time they had Yuiitsu with them, making everything compete.


End file.
